Shame and Pride
by Red-tiki
Summary: Another encounter between Misaki and Fushimi, however Fushimi has his own ideas after dragging Misaki into a room. SaruMi
1. Shame and Pride

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing you damn monkey!" The smaller man barked as the man ignoring his remarks dragged him into one of the rooms. The red vanguard tried to fight back but his moves were too careless so he was easily caught in the middle of his attacks, he was too predictable. The blue suited man dragged the black beanie down over Misaki's eyes, pulled off his own tie and wrapped it around the others arms effortlessly.

"Get this fucking thing off me!" The red head still tried to blindly fight back however, was shoved, lost his balanced and had fallen onto the couch. Soon after, he could feel the warmth of another body looming over his. The taller man never answered back to the annoying shouts of Misaki, there was no way he would listen completely to what Saruhiko would say, so taking action was his next option.

There was still a lot of bite coming from the blinded dog, he kicked his legs up but Saruhiko was faster and had caught both in his hands and had spread them open. At this moment, Yata realised the intentions of his former best friend and thought that what continues after this was all downhill for him but he would still put up a fight for his pride.

"You're really into some weird shit bastard!" Misaki stated while he struggled to move his legs. He felt a tug at his pants at the same time his top crumpling upwards.

"Tsk. It's fine if it's Misaki..." The blue suited man mumbled as he was beginning to drown in his desires for the betrayer and thoughts of his past running through his mind.

"Hah? What's that supposed to mean, you homo, and I told you not to call me Mis-ahh!" The sudden wet touch of the blue haired man's tongue all over his body made him shudder. The virgin only thought of his large amount of pride that was going to be stripped away in a few moments and he hated it. He grinded his teeth and held in the moans that his voice wanted to make, cursing his body for feeling it.

"Don't hold it in Misaki, I want all of you."

"Hnng!" The blinded man desperately held in his voice as Saruhiko pushed one of his fingers into the virgin's tight asshole. He managed to slide the beanie above his eyes that were full of anger and hate.

"You…fucking monkey. I'll…kill you." The taller boy could only smirk at his hateful Misaki, he enjoyed any attention from him really, whether it was good or bad. He leaned closer to the others face and muttered "_then kill me"_ before leaning in more for a kiss yet the smaller man turned his head away. Using his other hand, Fushimi forced the vanguard to look at him but pushing his jaw and used his fingers to open his mouth. He slipped his tongue into Misaki's mouth and played around with his tongue while the blue suited man also shoved another finger into him. Yata let out more muffled cries before biting onto Saruhiko's tongue.

Fushumi pulled back and tasted the salty blood in his mouth, while observing at Misaki's pleased face.

"Tsk." The gaze of the younger boy after he fixed his glasses had become more intense, more lustful. Once Misaki had seen this gaze, his own face turned from pleased to slightly nervous, he had never seen him like this before.

Before he knew it, the blue suited man had pulled out his erected dick and positioned it at his entrance.

"H-hey Saru, you're not gonna put it in are you?" The Blue had ignored him and was beginning to slowly push in, his eyes had an empty sort of feeling, he was only thinking of one thing.

"Ah! It hurts! O-oi Saru, it fucking hurts!" Fushimi had made no reaction to Misaki's calls, he had drowned out all of the sounds. He could only hear the voices in his head.

"_Misaki is mine. Only mine. I am the only one who can see Misaki like this. All of his expressions. All of Misaki is only mine."_

"Nnng…s-stop..." The taller man's thrusts became faster and harder that Yata had lost a lot of his strength and wasn't able to keep fighting back or even talk. He thought there was no point because the traitor wasn't going to listen anyway. Soon after, he couldn't even think properly either, everything just became a blur.

The only thing he could do was keep calling Saru's name while the blue haired boy kept licking and biting areas around his neck and collarbone. He had to admit that it did feel good, it was only natural to feel good but he really hated Saru for doing this to him. If Saru had explained himself better to Misaki, and told him how he really felt then maybe, just maybe he would- no….what was he thinking? He would never let anyone do him! Misaki had too much pride to bend over for someone else. He could only hear Saru's desperate voice calling his name, never understanding why he sounded like that.

The sounds his body made was deafening to him, but there was nothing he could do about it. The younger boy grabbed onto Yata's hips and lifted them higher, deepening his thrusts. The pleasure was too much for him to handle. He was reaching his limit as Fushimi kept on pounding into him.

"Sa-saru… Mmm gonna-" Before he could manage to finish his sentence, the blue haired man took this as an opportunity to kiss him again. He felt like he was drowning, and only managed to take a small breath between the kisses. Misaki's hole tightened around the younger boys cock as he climaxed, making Saru climax inside too. The red haired boy let out a long moan using the little air left in his lungs before gasping for more with his back arched upwards, while Saru let out an almost inaudible groan yet his face was completely flushed.

Fushimi untied Misaki's arms, sat upright on the couch, and put the tie back on while Misaki was still trying to catch his breath and wiping the cum off his body.

"Saru, you…asshole..." The older boy was having trouble standing up, but after all that he still didn't want to look weak in front of that blue suited traitor who was tidying his uniform. He knew he didn't have any energy to fight Saru now, and decided he would finish it another day. Misaki stumbled towards the door, looking back only with more fiery hatred in his eyes at the calm man sitting on the couch with his arms stretched out and legs crossed.

"I'll fucking kill you, monkey." The smirk Saru made only made the red heads blood boil even more, not wanting to spend another second with him. He continued to stagger away, leaving the younger man sitting in the now quiet room by himself. The feeling of Misaki coming back for him made him feel even more excited, he looked forward to their next meeting.

"I'll be waiting…Mi-sa-ki…" He mumbled to himself.


	2. Breakthrough

**Hey, yes this was supposed to be a oneshot, but i kind of thought up some more and I thought I could continue it. So please read and review! Enjoy :)**

* * *

The red headed man's attire was noticeable from miles away. The oversized white t-shirt with khaki shorts, red jacket that he never wore yet tied at his waist, along with his trademark black beanie and headphones around the neck. He had searched all day for this glorious moment. The moment where his obsession would look him in the eye with disgust and hatred, wanting to kill him then and there. It was perfect enough that Misaki had already cornered himself in the almost empty alleyway.

The older man puffed as he now stood over two thugs that had insulted Homra earlier, the rage that took over him slowly died out. Hearing footsteps coming towards him, he turned his head around to see the blue suited man walking closer to him. Seeing the blue suit was enough to make the rage inside him ignite again. His body burned up with flames, and he made tight balls of fists with his hands as he quickly turned his whole body to face his rival.

"Back off, monkey." The smaller man threatened as the taller man came to a stop a few steps away. A smirk grew onto Fushimi's face, he didn't think Misaki could hate anyone so much but the look in his eyes said it all. To think that no one else had made his Misaki this angry before made himself quite pleased. The vanguard was watching his every movement; he wasn't going to let this traitor mess with him again.

"Tsk." The traitor guessed that talking was out of the way now, there's no way the guarded dog would listen to the reasoning behind his actions. Though how could he not know? Misaki was the reasoning for everything he had done, in the past and at this present moment. He's always watched his schoolmate with yearning eyes, it was just that his friend was too oblivious to notice.

His focus shifted on the fist now coming towards his face, he swiftly dodged it and grabbed onto his attackers thin neck, pinning him onto a narrow doorway through the ally. His body was so closely pressed up against the smaller man in a way that the short legs of his opponent couldn't attack him.

"mmph! Ahh shit!" The dog barked as his head hit the wall with a hollow thump. His hands quickly reached for the tight hand grabbing onto his neck but the taller man reacted faster and let go of the neck, using both his hands to grab the smaller ones. He lifted those short arms above the head of the black beanie, and used his large hand to hold onto both of Yata's skinny wrists. The other hand slid its way down the red headed man's spacious khaki shorts. The touch on his skin made Yata's heart beat fast, not in a flustered manner but it had striked fear into him. His mind was flashing back to the few days ago, that incident on the couch that had scarred him.

"N-no!" Before he could do anything, Fushimi was knocked in jaw by his ex-best friends head. For the second the blue haired man was exposed, Yata found a way to break the grip on his wrists. He shoved the taller man away and swiftly picked up his skateboard only to let it drop in front of him again, allowing him to get on and skate away. He was definitely not as weak as that betrayer made him out to be, and there was no way in hell that he was going through an experience like that last one again.

* * *

The fired up red head made his way back to Homra's hangout, he slammed the door behind him and plopped himself down on the couch. This sort of entrance gained attention from the other member as he was usually upbeat when seeing the gang. He felt his body lift up on the couch as another person sat beside him.

"Yata-chan...did you get into another fight?"

He glanced in the direction of the concerned voice to see Kamamoto watching him. Before he could answer, he heard the door open again; this caught his attention as all of the usual members were already gathered there. A few murmurs were heard throughout the bar, as Yata glanced, his eyes met with the same eyes he had seen a few moments ago. How dare he walk into his gang's hangout wearing that repulsive blue attire! His body moved before his mind could and marched straight up to the tall figure, hands ready for combat however was slowed down to question the unusual hand gesture. Fushimi simply stretched his arm out as a stop signal before he began to strip off his blue coat and vest, leaving him in a plain white shirt.

"This'll make it easier for you to listen to me."

The now naked feeling Fushimi pulled the baggy white t-shirt of the smaller man along and tossing him into a tight room that held many other alcoholic bottles, he locked the door behind him and stood in front of the door. There was knocking and yelling coming from the other side but he payed no attention to it.

"Oi! Stop throwing me around like that you bastard!" How did such a small man possess so much anger, he could never figure it out.

In his mind he was debating whether to tell Misaki his feelings straight up or leave him to figure it out, but he thought if he chose the second option then he would be dead before the airhead would figure it out. It was always so frustrating, it wasn't as if he was hiding these feelings, he was pretty sure that this whole gang had known about it. So why couldn't Misaki see it? Was it because the red head was already blinded with his love for Mikoto? Just thinking of that name made him scowl.

"Tsk…it's all your fault." He mumbled yet was loud enough for Yata to hear.

"Argh! I don't have time for this crap!" The dog barked as he charged for the door handle, Fushimi quickly reacted by grabbing that wrist and turning it in a way that the body had to follow otherwise the thin wrist would break. They had now swapped positions as he slammed Misaki's delicate frame into the door.

"S-Saru! Le-"

"Listen to me Misaki!" The voice boomed into the now silent room, he had never heard Saru yell like that.

"Yata-san!" From behind him, he could hear the muffled sounds on the other side of the door, and the fidgeting of the handle. He dared not to take his eyes off of Saru, but as he looked into the deep blue eyes he could see the old Saru, followed by the forming tears. If he wanted to, he could unlock the door now with his free hand and escape, but they would just keep repeating this same fight over and over again.

"I-its alright, just give me 5 minutes."

The taller man let out a sigh of relief; somehow his aching desperation was clear to his friend.

"Misaki…" He whimpered as he let his head drop onto the smaller man's shoulder. With the hand that gripped onto Misaki's wrist, he slid it upwards to the hand and intertwined his fingers. This brought along a slight jerk from the other yet allowed him to stay like that. What was he to say now that the time had come, he hadn't prepared himself for it. The only thing he wanted to repeatedly say was how in love that he was with his friend. Somehow the words seemed to have quietly slipped through his lips.

"Huuh?! What was that!? What did you just say!?" The older boy pushed away the slumped body that hung over him, revealing his completely flushed face.

"Y-you…" He unlocked the door and opened it, only seeing many pairs of his silently watching them. "Get out!" He barked as he now pushed the lanky body out as quickly as he could, not letting Saru explain anything else. He threw the blue coat and vest at Fushimi before shutting the entrance door. He tried to catch his breath again, not wanting to turn around and face all those who witnessed his little humiliating performance.

On the other side, the eyes that were filled with sorrow a couple of minutes ago now gleamed with enjoyment. Seeing that type of reaction from a man he thought hated him allowed him to think he had a chance. There was no way that he would let anyone else get their hands on his Misaki now.


	3. Drunk Thoughts

The worn out boy entered his confining flat and headed straight for his bedroom, flopping himself sideways onto his navy coloured soft bed. Why did he even have dark blue covers? It just reminded him of the person he was better off forgetting about. After the event at the bar, he managed to convince Kusanagi to give him a drink yet ended up stealing the bottle and drinking most of it. Definitely not a good idea on his behalf; he was underage and he couldn't handle alcohol well at all. It was surprising enough that he managed to get home while his head was spinning.

While lying on the dark blue sheets, his thoughts drifted to the earlier events with his betrayer. How was it that that guy was able to read his thoughts so easily but he couldn't even figure out half of his ex-best friend? He grabbed the black beanie on his head and threw it on the floor; he felt so irritated, so uncomfortable…and yet somehow turned on. Why the fuck was he getting hard by thinking of Saru? The irritable red head was too tired to reason and slipped his hand down his pants, grabbing a hold of his hard-on. Even though he was alone, he felt kind of shy. He didn't often do this sort of thing that he began to think he had a problem, maybe his sex drive was low…right now he was looking for any excuse than being turned on by Saru.

"mm…hah.." Quiet moans escaped from his parted lips, and his breathing quickened into panting as he slowly pumped while rubbing the tip with his thumb. He kept his eyes closed while he replayed his encounter with the blue suited man that day on the couch. He loathed himself for thinking of how he was raped by his ex-best friend, but the sensations he felt were coming back to him.

" Nng Sar-"

"Well, is this what the naughty dog does when he's at home?"

Yata's large eyes flew wide open, freezing in his position with his back towards the door and dared not turn even his head to look. He knew exactly who it was, and he was praying that he didn't hear him almost moan his name.

"W-whaaaat the fuck…'re you doing n'ere? Ged out!" The drunk boy barked while still unmoving, hand clenching to his boner.

"Are you drunk?" After moments of silence, Fushimi knew that Misaki wouldn't reply and continued to talk.

"Well anyway, you see…a while back I made a copy of this." The red head heard rustling and clinking, so he decided to tilt his head to try and focus his eyes on the tall man leaning against the door once again in his blue suit, holding the keys to his flat. Yata avoided eye contact, there was no way he could look at him right now since he knows what he was doing…not that he could even see him properly.

"Would you like me to come over there and help you?" The younger boy inquired while taking a step towards the bed, this tiny action was enough for Yata to pull his pants up and sit up on the bed facing the door now, his head still spinning. He was embarrassed that his masturbation material was now looking at his pitched tent but he had to make sure he could see what the traitor was doing, guarding himself from any more surprises.

"Don't…j-juss ged out." He pulled his legs up to his chest as Fushimi drew closer, leaning one knee on the bed.

"Or how about I stay right here and watch you do it yourself?" A cheeky grin appeared on his face, either way both options he suggested benefitted him. He intently watched the growing blush on the horny dog that avoided eye contact as much as possible, waiting for an answer he knew wouldn't come.

"Well then, the first one it is." The eager boy said while pouncing onto the bed on all four, crawling up to the other boy who now pushed one of his feet onto Fushimi's shoulder. A large hand grabbed onto his foot and pulled it down while the other reached for his khaki pants. It was happening all over again yet this time he had such little resistance. Next thing he knew, the blue haired boy was licking the shaft of his cock upwards to the tip before putting the whole thing in his mouth.

"Saru n-no…" Yata begged as he lazily pushed the deep ocean coloured locks away yet the head wouldn't budge. His large, warm hand gripped onto the erection, slowly rubbing up and down while his tongue played around the tip before putting it whole in his mouth again, his other hand was holding back his locks. The only sounds filling the messy room were the loud moans leaving the older man's lips mixed with the slurping and squelching of the younger boy's lips in contact with the pre-cum covered dick.

"Ah! N-no more!" This time the red head put enough force to move Fushimi's head away just before coming, yet not fast enough that it ended up on his face instead. The firstly startled face morphed into a lustful gaze as he wiped the cum from his face onto his hands before licking it, leaving Yata stunned.

"How lewd…you can come for me even though you love Mikoto." In rage, he pushed the tall boy off him and stood up while pulling his pants up. Getting up too quickly made his head dizzy yet he managed to steady himself and speak.

"You 'ave it all wrong…damn monkey! I only 'spect Mikoto-san!" Now tugging on the blue suit, he forced the younger boy to stand up too and pushed him on the chest towards the door with all his strength. Why was he even so frustrated with Saru's comment? Wasn't it good that he believed he was in love with someone else?

"You're still underage you know…you shouldn't be drinking" The tall man said playfully with a smirk on his face, managing to walk backwards.

"Shuddup! Yooouu can't tell me what I cannn or can't do. Juss don't come back 'erre you stupid asshole!" And with a last full forced push, Yata shoved him out the door, slamming and locking it behind him. He took a few moments to catch his breath and calm down before sinking down to the floor.

"Shit shit shit SHIT!" He shouted as he lightly hit the sides of his head in balls of fists before opening them to grab hold of his head. Why did he keep letting this guy screw with him? Or better yet, why the hell was he so frustrated that Saru was so set on him loving Mikoto-san? He couldn't understand what was going on and his heart kept beating furiously every time Saru was around now.

No.

There's no way.

There was no fucking way he was in love with that bastard. He would never let himself believe it.


End file.
